Failure to Protect
by A Lifeless Soul
Summary: Healer, Maker, and Fighter have lost their one love in this universe...the only girl, they ever cared for.


"THE INVISIBLE GRAVE"  
  
I lay my hand slowly onto that cold stone  
I gently rest my palm against the encrypted letters  
A small tear runs down my cheek freezing where it touches  
I breathe heavily looking straight into my breath taking form in the cold morn  
Take my hand back quickly not wanting to come to reality she's gone now  
My hand finds its way into my pocket and removes a single red rose  
I lay it down on the freshly brought up soil  
As a tear from my cheek somehow manages to escape the freezing and fall  
The small rose now so fragile in the night's air as the tear lies upon it  
I can't even manage to smile now knowing deeply she isn't coming back to me  
Never again will I hold her warm hand in mine and feel secure  
Nor will I see her smile and be able to then push another day by  
I can no longer see the hope and desires of her heart through her hopeful crimson eyes  
Slowly I move to the grave beside hers, a smaller one much less important to me  
I cringe some at seeing this small burial ground for this other occupant  
Taking my hand again into my pocket again and bringing forth two flowers  
A small freshly cut red rose, and a dark dead rose picked many days back  
Laying them on this small new grave only seen to my eyes  
I stand and wait, though for what I don't know now  
Maybe my mind wanting to wait forever to see her one-day return to me  
Mind knowing better than any other part of me I cant survive now  
Finally with one final silent burst of emotions to myself I slowly walk on  
Down a now darkened path since I have lost my light to show me the way  
I am lost now and do not think I can find my way back to that road of bliss  
The small grave I have made beside hers, the grave only seen to me  
Occupied by one small now unneeded thing to which she took with her when she passed  
It is my soul, now buried next to her as she was and will always be the only one to have it  
I cannot give my soul to another, it would mean forgetting her and I cannot  
I will forever miss my love, and forever remember that with her loss of life…  
She took with her to the great beyond, my soul and my love  
The things that I can only give to her and not even comprehend giving to another  
I walk slowly out of that dark graveyard clutching the only thing I have of hers  
I hold it near to my heart now each day hand steadily unmoving  
The two figures return to me deep into the night near the time they were told  
One tells me its time to leave this place of sadness and depression  
Saying such cold words to me as her black hair sways in the black sky  
Matching the color of her navy blue eyes seeming to blend into the night  
The other in a more sympathetic voice tells me the cold is why we must go  
If I were to stay I would meet my love soon in the beyond before my time  
But do I care...so shall I stay and die with my only love, my princess  
I stand slowly to find dry emotions on the faces of the others  
Both of their blue and lavender eyes still wet with tears  
Yet obviously wiped away as a desperate attempt to hide it from the world  
Walk, and continue to walk from that place where so many lives find their end rest  
I cry my way back until I am there, as time no longer has any meaning   
The night's cold air now holding that rose to the cold stone it's laid against  
Drifting to sleep the only one in the world now in my sorrow in that empty bed  
I fall into that deep sleep from which I wish not to awake and meet with her again  
My silver hair drops in front of my face and blinds me but I do not care  
I am either to weak to want to move it, or find comfort in its shelter  
My tear filled eyes were said to shimmer more than they ever had that night  
Told to me by the only other two who come close to knowing my pain  
Though unlike them my light green eyes did not try to hide this sorrow  
I drop that ring I held so close to my heart on the floor as I drift to sleep slowly  
That ring which was supposed to be hers forever as I was to be  
A symbol of our love, which in days would show our eternal love for one another  
Just that small ring which I never got to place on her finger before she passed…   
But then my memory moves back to her grave and the small one near  
Hers so tall and mighty fit just right for my Kakyuu Hime  
Still now and forever the only one seeing that now small grave next to her with the roses  
The rose of red to show signs this soul once loved and lived  
The rose of black to show its current state of mourn, loss, and depression  
These two roses lie now forever intertwined until I pass onto my eternal destiny  
She to be my bride and I the prince to my princess  
A servant and his princess, an unwelcome marriage indeed but oh so desired  
Princess Kakyuu and her servant Healer meant to be as one  
But still the roses over the grave only I see...the grave to my soul  
The grave to my soul, the soul that she has taken, with her forever...  
  
  



End file.
